1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective casings for outdoor lamp holders that can be disassembled and still provide a good seal to protect the lamp against ingress of water and corrosion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For outdoor use it is known to enclose lamp holders, e.g. for lamp festoons, in protective casings which are cast around the lamp holder and its lead-in wires, and to fit an elastic sealing ring between the bulb and the lamp holder so that the electrically conductive metallic parts of the lamp holder are protected against ingress of water, which might cause short-circuiting and corrosion. It is difficult or impossible to repair such a lamp holder because the interior parts are not accessible without damage to the lamp holder.